thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniella"dani"Summers
"you think I'm wrong but I'm not.I didn't treat them as Monsters,''I treated them as friends that's why the earth have stood by ''ME as long as it did" Daniella on her relation with her vampire friends Daniella summers is an extremely powerful witch-ultimate guardian protector.she is best friends with Caroline Forbes,Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett.she's close friends with Elena Gilbert,Stefan Salvatore and Rebekah Mikealson. Early Life Initially raised as free spirited,sociable and extremely intelligent young girl,Dani was extremely popular,famous for her kindness even though she was queen bee of Mystic Fall High and her flawless beauty that supreme d even that of Elena Gilbert's.she became good friends with Caroline and that was when Caroline invited her to be friends with Elena and Bonnie. Unknown to anyone ,one night while returning home from a school study party,she got passed some drunken boys and almost got raped,however she was saved by unknown to her at the time Damon.After this event Daniella wore concealed clothes and opposed the idea of 'having sex with your boyfriend' as she chose to preserve her virginity for her future husband(although this was just an excuse beacuse as a side effect of her rape trauma she feared the experience of physical entimacies),gaining the title 'the virgin queen' among the school Personality Daniella's personality was commonly praised by other students in MFH. She is polite,sophisticated with a bit of her own glamour also warm hear ted ,sympathetic and compassionate. Many have noticed that she was extremely intelligent in her own right. Although her almost rape had a major downfall on her relation with people(mostly boys)as she turned any offer of relation down,she still retained her charismatic,bold and catchy side which was instantly attractive to the other sex. However she is also stubborn,witty and due to her powers and abilities her rage could be quite untameble Physical appearance Daniella is an extremely beautiful teenager with long golden wavy blonde hair,perfect cyan blue eyes,rosy cheeks.she posses a slender attractive figure. powers and abilities Daniella is of a powerful witch line and is also guardian,the list of the abilities she posses are the following: as a guardian: she had the abilities to summon all the classical elements such as: * Earth:She can control all forms of plant life forms,growth and movement,she's connected to the Earth's surface and can feel all the movements that occur in it * Fire:she can summon fire out of thin air burn through any material.can also burn the air aura around anyone to suffocate them * Air:She can control air movement and wind currents * Water:she can control water movements and liquid's temperature * Energy:she can control the life force of others and can charge herself with enough energy to gain the special vampire abilities such as healing,speed and strength she also has additional abilities powers such as: * telepathy:ability to hear,prodcast and communicate via minds * compulsion:mind control any one:whether humans,vampires,werewolves or witches * telekinesis:by the will of her mind she could levitate various objects * invisibility:by using her elemental she could shield herself from sight * mental shield:compulsion from vampires or immortals doesn't affect her as a witch: Daniella's heritage as witch and her knowledge of spells and magic give her vast magical potential as many witches fear her magic.Some even wanted to steal pages from her grimoire to access her spells but unknown to them her spells can only be preformed by her unless she give the witch the key to the spell like she did Bonnie.Category:Character Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Original Creation